Identifying and inferring navigation information available on signboards by the side of a road is essential for a control system of an autonomous vehicle. For any autonomous vehicle, intelligently identifying forthcoming signs, inferring the information therein and providing accurate inputs to the control system of the vehicle is critical during navigation. This identified information may help the control system of the autonomous vehicle to guide it correctly similar to human driving. However, the speed and movement of the vehicle, camera field of view (FOV) and the accuracy of imaging-device (e.g. camera) may impact the recognition of the signboard. For example, if an autonomous vehicle is to make a correct decision based on a signboard, the vehicle will need to recognize or identify the signboard in the shortest time possible. In real-time, any delays in recognizing the signboard may lead to consequences such as traffic build up or accidents.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.